


dress you up

by mother_hearted



Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: "Have I sated your whims? It's certainly more comfortable than I expected but I'm feeling as useful as a snowball in Ailell standing in our bedroom."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	dress you up

**Author's Note:**

> cw: talking about dimitri's mental health and body weight as he's recovering from his previous malnourishment and ongoing mental illness struggles. 
> 
> otherwise as always, in my AU with all my other pieces.

  
"Diiiimaaaaa~"

"I'm coming." Dimitri calls from the bath next door, not bothering to hide his exasperation. "I don't know what you're so excited about."

"But you know I'm excited all the same."

"...Yes."

Claude grins to himself where he sits one leg crossed over another at their bedside. He'd passed by Lucia this morning delivering Dimitri's clothes from the tailor. Despite recommending the name of a few shops, he never went out with Dimitri to any of his appointments. Would have loved to sit in on a fitting but his schedule never allowed for it. Instead, he's taken the time today to celebrate Dimitri's healthy weight gain. Weight able to rest on his bones without his crest burning through fat to feed his magically enhanced strength and endurance. And not only his physical health, but it's also a sign of his mental health too. How Dimitri's fallen into a routine of steady meals and no nausea after eating. 

Dimitri's gotten by in recent months, especially in clothing that needn't be form-fitting, with working outdoors, working with his children. But now his weight's leveled out and his wear for noble functions is sorely in need of an update. 

Dimitri's new clothes actually _fit him_ and Claude is as excited for his friend's recovery as he is for the handsome man he often greets with kisses, makes cry in pleasure in bed. He's noticed the changes in Dimitri's body since their companionship began, of course. Had noticed it more than ever when Dimitri pinned him to the mattress with the full length of his body that first night. How heavy he'd become, unable to be moved no matter how much Claude trembled and squirmed, blissfully left to come with his cock crushed between their bellies.

"Dimaaaaaaaa."

Dimitri finally steps back into the bedroom in full-court uniform. He looks disgustingly handsome. Claude sighs dramatically and fans himself. A snort is all he gets from Dimitri so Claude drops his act without fuss.

"Look at the embroidery on your jacket. They did well mimicking your original design." It's not identical but it's close. No mistake of his origins from Faerghus. Claude takes in the other details, the way it highlights his broad shoulders, the slightly short cut off at the waist. 

"I was impressed too. The material is lighter than I'm used to, it's comfortable."

"It would be, it's much more temperate here than that frozen hell you call home."

"Your bitterness is noted." Dimitri is smiling, laughing at him without laughing at all. Claude smirks with a shrug. "Have I sated your whims? It's certainly more comfortable than I expected but I'm feeling as useful as a snowball in Ailell standing in our bedroom." All dressed up and nowhere to go.

"Not quite. I want to see your daywear."

"My casual clothes? They're nothing special. You'll see me sweat in them plenty."

"All the better to see them now before their cruel fate begins."

"Ridiculous," Dimitri mutters but is already turning around to change. Claude doesn't have to ask, just waits in anticipation. Dimitri takes far less time than he did before, which tells Claude he'd probably got stalled up in front of the mirror earlier. Whether or not he was able to look into it is another question Claude will have to solve at a later date.

His shirt is light, with lacing along the mid-cut of his neck line. His trousers are dark blue and fit him perfectly, following the shape his thighs and, 

"I don't see you in a belt often." 

Dimitri glances down surprised. "You're right. I usually have a tighter fitting waist, but there are no laces in these to adjust, so the belt..." Dimitri trails off when Claude stands up, walking over to him, finger pressed to his own lips in thought. It's entirely for show. Claude has nothing to contemplate, already knows what he's going to do and say.

"You look good, Dima. Turn around so I can get the full view."

Dimitri's brow quirks up but he acquiesces. Claude gives him a slow once over, admiring the picture Dimitri makes before pushing his luck. "Raise your arms, I want to see how the stitching holds up against your shoulders."

"I know what you're doing," Dimitri huffs. Raises his arms anyway, goes one step further and stretches them over head. Allows Claude to see how the material pulls, sinfully showing off the lines of muscle in his shoulders, his back. 

Claude's aim is lower however. Steps into Dimitri's space without hesitation, hands at his hips, squeezing the crests of his hipbones snug. Dimitri's entire body trembles, his breath catching.

"Actually, I was admiring your backside." 

_"Claude."_

"Don't act so scandalized!" Claude laughs. Doesn't have to see Dimitri's face to know he's blushing. "I'm appreciating the fine work of our tailor and how it compliments your curves." His hips press snug against Dimitri's ass while his fingers curl and catch under his belt. Dimitri's back arches faintly at the contact. If Claude were a cat, he'd be purring about now. "See? Perfect fit."

"I still have no idea what's gotten you so excited." Dimitri's hands fall to close over Claude's but he only holds them, doesn't shake them off. His body language communicating what he has difficulty saying. How he likes the attention, has warmed up to receiving Claude's praise, drinks it in like a flower under the sun. How he flexed for Claude because he wanted to, let Claude ask to see him in his new clothes. 

"One day you'll figure it out." He presses a kiss to his spine. Even just the kiss through his shirt has Dimitri sighing. "You know..." And he lets his voice drop, all warm honeyed tease, "You should bend over for me, see how nicely you fill out your trousers."

Dimitri twists to look at him, all earnest heat on his face. Bites his lower lip before he rolls his eye, playfully bumping Claude away with his hip. Claude goes willingly, grinning with a wink. 

"You're too busy for debauchery."

"If I'm lucky I might find a free hour before the night's end?"

"If I'm still awake, maybe I'll indulge you." The color cools off Dimitri's face, a familiar smirk on his lips before he leans down to kiss Claude's cheek. Claude slides a hand in his hair to keep him down for a proper kiss. 

And does a mental review of all the paperwork on his desk and if he really can manage a free hour tonight. 

It's a challenge worth attempting, all right.


End file.
